Old Reliable Edward
Old Reliable Edward is the first episode of the eighteenth season and the four hundred and fifteenth episode of the series. In this episode, the bigger engines tease Edward for being old and unreliable, especially Gordon. Plot Edward is an old engine and is teased a lot, especially by Gordon who calls Edward unreliable. One day, Gordon was going up his hill when he sees something red blowing beside the track. Believing it to be a danger signal, Gordon stops. On closer inspection, it was actually a red pair of trousers. Gordon feels foolish and tries to pull away, but he can't start on the steep hill. Meanwhile, at Wellsworth Station, Edward was flagged down by the stationmaster and is told that Gordon was stuck on the hill, so Edward heads off to the hill. Back at the hill, Gordon was waiting impatiently for Edward to arrive. While he waits, he gets teased by both Emily and Thomas. When Edward finally arrives, Gordon is very cross and calls Edward old and slow. Despite this, Edward manages to push Gordon to the summit of the hill. Gordon then races away without even saying thank you to Edward. Later on, Edward meets up with Thomas and complains about Gordon's attitude. Thomas decides that it's time for the big engine to be taught a lesson. That night in the sheds, all of the engines are laughing about what had happened to Gordon that day. Edward says that Gordon needed him to push him to the top of the hill. Gordon insists that he didn't need Edward at all. Thomas decides to put his plan into action. Thomas bets Gordon that he can't go faster than him. All the engines gasp and think that Thomas was very silly for thinking he can go faster than Gordon. Even Gordon thinks it's unfair and says that he'll have no problem following Thomas across the island, even if Thomas has a ten minute head-start. As agreed, Thomas and Gordon meet at Knapford. Thomas leaves before Gordon and starts to puff along the main line. It wasn't long before Clarabel sees Gordon approach on the other line. Annie and Clarabel are sure Gordon was about to pass them, but Thomas switches onto Gordon's line. Gordon isn't impressed by Thomas' speed and orders him to move back to the other line. Thomas refuses to switch tracks and Gordon has no choice but to slowly follow Thomas towards the hill. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Emily *Annie and Clarabel *The Wellsworth Stationmaster *Some Children *Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations *Gordon's Hill *Wellsworth *Knapford *Tidmouth Sheds *Brendam *Animal Park Notes *A reference to the first season episode Edward and Gordon was made. *This episode is similar to the sixth season episode, Edward the Very Useful Engine. *This is the first episode to be directed by David Stoten. *Most of the television guides in UK list this episode's title as "Ole '''Reliable Edward". *Edward's Branch Line was mentioned for the first time since the second season. *This episode was titled as "Reliable Edward" in Japan. Errors *Thomas should've known better than to delay the express. *Gordon should've backed down to the bottom of the hill when Edward came to help him. *The signalman shouldn't let Thomas cross over to be in front of the express. If this is to be part of his route, the signalman would've been able to make Thomas yield to Gordon, as an express has priority. *The ocean usually seen in the distance at the bottom of Gordon's Hill was missing in this episode. *Gordon should've learnt his lesson about being rude to Edward in Edward the Very Useful Engine. *The narrator says "One day, Gordon was pulling this express on Gordon's Hill" when he should've said '''his hill. *When Edward begins to push Gordon up the hill the first time, Thomas has Edward's whistle sound. *After Gordon gets stuck on the hill the second time, in the shot following Thomas, all the lines behind Gordon are clear, in the next shot, Edward is seen pulling up besides Gordon. *Where the pair of trousers come from was questionable becuase there are no houses - let alone clothes lines - near Gordon's Hill. Gallery OldReliableEdward1.png OldReliableEdward2.png OldReliableEdward3.png OldReliableEdward4.png OldReliableEdward5.png OldReliableEdward6.png OldReliableEdward7.png OldReliableEdward8.png OldReliableEdward9.png OldReliableEdward10.png OldReliableEdward11.png OldReliableEdward12.png OldReliableEdward13.png OldReliableEdward14.png OldReliableEdward15.png OldReliableEdward16.png OldReliableEdward17.png OldReliableEdward18.png OldReliableEdward19.png OldReliableEdward20.png OldReliableEdward21.png OldReliableEdward22.png OldReliableEdward23.png OldReliableEdward24.png OldReliableEdward25.png OldReliableEdward26.png OldReliableEdward27.png OldReliableEdward28.png OldReliableEdward29.png OldReliableEdward30.png OldReliableEdward31.png OldReliableEdward32.png OldReliableEdward33.png OldReliableEdward34.png OldReliableEdward35.png OldReliableEdward36.png OldReliableEdward37.png OldReliableEdward38.png OldReliableEdward39.png OldReliableEdward40.png OldReliableEdward41.png OldReliableEdward42.png OldReliableEdward43.png OldReliableEdward44.png OldReliableEdward45.png OldReliableEdward46.png OldReliableEdward47.png OldReliableEdward48.png OldReliableEdward49.png OldReliableEdward50.png OldReliableEdward51.png OldReliableEdward52.png OldReliableEdward53.png OldReliableEdward54.png OldReliableEdward55.png OldReliableEdward56.png OldReliableEdward57.png OldReliableEdward58.png OldReliableEdward59.png OldReliableEdward60.png OldReliableEdward61.png OldReliableEdward62.png OldReliableEdward63.png OldReliableEdward64.png OldReliableEdward65.png OldReliableEdward66.png OldReliableEdward67.png OldReliableEdward68.png OldReliableEdward69.png OldReliableEdward70.png OldReliableEdward71.png OldReliableEdward72.png OldReliableEdward73.png Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 18 episodes Category:2014 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes